Wedding Worries
by Captain Thirteen
Summary: It's the day before their wedding and Robin was anxious. Chrom tried to ease her worries. /Female Avatar x Chrom


It's the day before their wedding and Robin was anxious.

It's not like she didn't want to be married to Chrom, quite the opposite in fact. She loved the Ylissean prince with all her heart. She's excited, but just at the same time, incredibly worried.

What if something horrible happened at their wedding day?

Chrom was a prince and soon-to-be exalt. He will be a ruler of a nation someday. Anything that goes wrong during the wedding can cause major embarrassment for him and Robin did not want to be the cause of that.

She might oversleep. She might mess up her hair. She might fumble too much during the wedding vows. Her wedding dress could get torn, or someone might drop their filled wineglass on it and leave a stain. Or even worse, she might trip over on her way to the altar and land on her face!

The possibilities are gnawing her mind. She's going to get a headache at this rate. She raised a hand and clutched her forehead.

"Something the matter?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Chrom!" Robin turned to faced him. "You're back from your meeting already?"

"Yeah, it didn't take too long. It was just about the preparations for our wedding." Chrom gave her a concerned look. "You looked like you were in pain earlier. Are you feeling sick?"

"N-no, I'm just really worried about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You mean our wedding?" Chrom looked at her with alarmed eyes. "Don't tell me…You're having second thoughts about marrying me?"

Upon seeing his troubled look and hearing that last question, Robin quickly replied to clear up the misunderstanding, waving her hands frantically in the air. "No, no, it's nothing like that! I do want to marry you!" She turned her face away. "…Well, it is about the wedding, but not for any reason you are thinking of right now."

Chrom furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what are you so worried about?"

She took a deep breath. "I-I'm just really worried. That something might go wrong tomorrow and ruin the wedding. Like my dress might rip or my makeup might be messed up or—"

She stopped rambling when she heard a chuckle.

He was laughing.

"H-hey, this isn't funny! This is your wedding, too, remember?!," Robin puffed out her cheeks at him and pouted.

Chrom answered after his laughter subsided. "I know that. It's just that I couldn't believe you are so worried about something like this. As far as I know, you aren't the type of woman to care about appearances. It's hard to imagine that you're panicking about our wedding when you were always so calm when planning out strategies during the war."

"That's true, but I'm a tactician. Tacticians are supposed to be an expert strategist for battling. It's their job. But forming battle strategies is completely different from planning out a successful wedding!," Robin insisted. "And also, I don't want to embarrass you…You're going to be exalt one day. People from all around the continent are going to attend your wedding and I don't want to be the source of your shame if something goes wrong." She then cast her eyes down on the floor.

Chrom's expression softened. He moved to stand next to her. He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing to worry about. As long as we love each other and work together, we can achieve anything. That includes successful weddings right?"

Robin still wanted to protest, but Chrom's reassuring smile stopped her. She sighed. He always had this way of making her give in to his way of thinking, especially when he smiled at her like that. She swore that his smile will be the end of her someday.

Reluctantly giving in, she squeezed his hand back. "Right." She replied back. "Maybe you haven't realize this yet, but..." She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and grinned. "You can say such sappy lines to cheer me up sometimes, Chrom."

She had to laugh as he blushed beet red and tried to stutter out an excuse. He was so cute when he was embarrassed, one of the reasons why she enjoyed teasing him. To shut him up, she leaned closer and kissed him.

.

.

.

* * *

Yes, this is an amateur attempt at fluff. Thoughts anyone? :)


End file.
